1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for distributing telephone and other information-carrying signals along with electric power in a common distribution system.
2. Elements of Prior Art
Presently, within an office building or the like, telephone and other information-carrying signals are distributed by way of a network of telephone wires to various points of signal utilization, such as telephone instruments, fax machines, computer terminals, etc. In this same building, electric power is usually distributed by way of a separate network of steel-encased electric conductors to various points of utilization or control, such as wall switches, electric power receptacles, computer terminals, copying machines, lighting fixtures, etc.
Mainly for safety reasons, the two distribution networks are installed well apart from each other and treated as two entirely separate distribution systems. In fact, in view of the National Electrical Code and the requirements of Underwriters Laboratories Inc. (U.L.), it would simply not be permissible to combine in a common cable bunch conductors carrying ordinary 120 Volt/60 Hz power line voltage with telephone wires intended for connection with ordinary telephone instruments.